Shannon Mazier
Shannon Mazier is a main Cure from Pretty Cure Dance! Her alter ego is Cure Pointe. Appearance She has long black hair usually tied in a bun and grey eyes. She usually wears a white dress shirt, jeans and ballet flats. Her uniform for En Pointe Academy is a pink dress with a magenta skirt with a sailor collar, white stockings, and brown ballet flats. For ballet classes, she wears a pink leotard, white stockings and pink pointe shoes. For ballroom dance class, she wears a loose and frilly white short-sleeved tunic, black capris, and silver practice heels. As Cure Pointe, her hair becomes loose of the bun turning white and wavy and her eyes turn silver wearing a short sleeved white dress with a silver underskirt, a white belt with a silver heart in the middle, silver heart earrings and collar, white short gloves, silver tights, and white pointe shoes. As Snowflake Pointe, Shanon's hair stays the same with a tiara in top with the Dancer Gem in the middle, her sleeves become thicker, her skirt becomes longer and turns Ivory colored with snowflakes hanging off of it, the heart on the belt turns into a snowflake along with the earrings and one on the collar, her gloves turn opera length, and pointe shoes gain crystal snowflakes. Personality She is a shy and sweet girl with a bit a naive nature but when she is in dance class it melts away to show a hard worker and passionate girl. Background Childhood Ever since she could remember she always loved to dance to every song and every beat but she got more grounded when she first watched Swan Lake at En Pointe Academy wanted to learn to be just as graceful as those dancers. She trained in a small dance school through tears, pain and missing friends birthdays to make her way to her dreams. She was 10 when her class had to produce a small recital for the En Pointe Committee to help get more money for the small school when she wasn't chosen and one her friends were she was a little disappointed but still watched from the side just to see what a recital looked like but when her friend slipped hurting her ankle she tells them to chose Shannon to be in her place as she trained hard to make sure she'd do well in hopes of the school getting money as the day came she was exhausted from trying to perfect her dance with the stress being pile up she fell during the middle part but quickly got back up and finished before collapsing. When she woke up she found herself in the backroom with her teacher apologizing to her while also praising her on her hard work saying the committee was very impressed and said they'd keep an eye out for her if she ever decided to try out for the school. Three years later and she audtioned and got in. Becoming Cure Pointe She arrived at En Pointe by her parents van to help her move into the dorms and met many different dancers and befriended some. After moving in with the ballet students, some noticed that she didn't have pointe shoes and laughed at her about it but she ignored it being used to being laughed at for not having pointe shoes since the fall slightly irritated her ankle for a while but another girl pipped in snapping at them to shut it and she introduces herself as Cassandra and says she is the same and tells her she can help her train when after classes and she agrees during the end of the day, she went to an empty studio as she did she nearly trips over something and looked to see a small cat curled up on the stairs but as she looked at her a scream was heard as she ran to find Tanzi attacking Cassandra taking her dream jewel as Shanon tried getting it back landing some punches before Tanzi summoned a ??? from the dream jewel as she was hit a couple of times before the cat came in saving her introducing herself as Tappy as she said this her gem glowed as a Dance Bracelet appeared around her wrist transforming her into Cure Pointe though hard at first Shanon is able to take the ??? out with "Frosty Piroette!" as the dream jewel is purified and returned to Cassandra. Etymology Shannon...Wise River Mazier...??? Pointe...to be on the points of one's toes. Cure Pointe "The dance of grace and skill! Cure Pointe!" Attacks * Frosty Pirouette Category:White Cures